


Blue Bird

by NanaGabelli



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Charles Bukowski, Conflictos Emocionales, M/M, Me gusta exagerar todo, Melodrama, blue bird - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaGabelli/pseuds/NanaGabelli
Summary: Eiji.Su nombre, su recuerdo; Alex no se sentía con el derecho para desempolvar ese tesoro prohibido.Pero quería saber.—Aceptaron su exhibición en el Edén —soltó simplemente, sabía que Ash comprendería.Pero no habló, no lo miró. No hizo nada.—Volverá, jefe —la propia voz de Alex, ¿Eso era esperanza?—No —fue todo lo que recibió; rotundo, como la estafa de un decreto divino.Pero solo un idiota se dejaría infectar por esa determinación tan podrida. Y Alex no lo era, no ese día.Y cuando Sing decidió meter su fastidioso culo donde no debía, supo que él tampoco se tragaría esa mierda.—¿No?, ¿Eso es todo?—Sí, niño, es todo.Decreto divino.Alex bufó; entonces que así sea.Maldita sea, ni siquiera era asunto suyo.| Banana Fish || Final Alternativo |





	1. Chapter 1

> _**Blue Bird** _
> 
> Hay un pájaro azul en mi corazón que  
>  quiere salir  
>  pero soy duro con él,  
>  le digo quédate ahí dentro, no voy  
>  a permitir que nadie  
>  te vea.
> 
> Hay un pájaro azul en mi corazón que  
>  quiere salir  
>  pero yo le echo whisky encima y me trago  
>  el humo de los cigarrillos,  
>  y las putas y los camareros  
>  y los dependientes de ultramarinos  
>  nunca se dan cuenta  
>  de que está ahí dentro.
> 
> Hay un pájaro azul en mi corazón que  
>  quiere salir  
>  pero soy duro con él,  
>  le digo quédate ahí abajo, ¿es que quieres  
>  arruinarme?  
>  ¿es que quieres fastidiar  
>  mis obras?  
>  ¿es que quieres que se hundan las ventas de mis libros  
>  en Europa?
> 
> Hay un pájaro azul en mi corazón  
>  que quiere salir  
>  pero soy demasiado listo, sólo le dejo salir  
>  a veces por la noche  
>  cuando todo el mundo duerme.  
>  le digo ya sé que estás ahí,  
>  no te pongas  
>  triste.
> 
> Luego lo vuelvo a esconder,  
>  y él canta un poquito  
>  ahí dentro, no le he dejado  
>  morir del todo  
>  y dormimos juntos  
>  así  
>  con nuestro  
>  pacto secreto  
>  y es tan tierno como  
>  para hacer llorar  
>  a un hombre, pero yo no  
>  lloro,  
>  ¿tú si?
> 
>  

_**Charles Bukowski** _


	2. Chapter 2

La taza se hizo pedazos en el suelo de su cocina; tropezó, se inclinó sobre el fregadero y vomitó.

Inhaló profundamente, una y otra vez, más y más hondo, tanto que dolía.

Sentía que se asfixiaba.

Tenía miedo.

Abrió la llave y dejó que el agua se llevara todo.

Si tan solo pudiera llevarse realmente _todo_.

Y devolvió otra vez.

Más espasmos, bajo la piel de su vientre, uno tras otro. Era demasiado.

Se estaba arruinando.

Quería llorar.

El agua hizo hervor, la tetera en la estufa silbó; como un rasguño a su conciencia, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo. Sentía que no podía hacer nada.

El primer paso lo derrumbaría.

Solo se quedó ahí, moqueando sobre su propio vómito, intentando sostener de la encimera lo poco que quedaba de sí mismo.

A su lado, el teléfono sonó y Eiji dejó de respirar.


	3. Chapter 3

—Ei-chan, ¿Me podrías traer la 70-200?

Eiji dio la vuelta y cruzó el estudio hacia el estante.

Por alguna razón, quería que Ibe-san fuera el primero en saberlo.

Tomó la lente. Se mordió el labio.

Incluso si todavía no tomaba una decisión, quería que lo supiera.

Volvió, le entregó la lente e intentó sonreír. Tal vez.

—Gracias —dijo y su ceño después de eso hizo que Eiji pensara en un abanico arrugado —¿Ocurre algo, Ei-chan?

No respondió. Ibe-san no insistió.

El resto del equipo no tardaría en llegar.

Tal vez se lo diría luego, cuando supiera que hacer.

Inhaló. Exhaló. Eso no lo calmó; todavía estaba ansioso.

 _Luego_. Y si no, ¿Entonces cuándo?

De pronto se sintió muy valiente, más o menos. Fue extraño.

—El otro día llamaron de Tomio —se detuvo, escuchó voces fuera del estudio —Quieren incluir algunas de mis fotografías en una exhibición.

Ibe-san parecía sorprendido, orgulloso; no lo entendía.

Eiji no sabía si quería hacerlo entender.

Tomó aire y lo echó a volar

—En New York.

Ibe-san no dijo nada. 

La puerta se abrió. El equipo.

Eiji sonrió. Lo intentó.

 _Nunca_  hubiera sido mejor.


	4. Chapter 4

— _Lo más pronto posible_ , eso dijiste —Ibe-san soltó de pronto días después —Creí que querías volver, Ei-chan

Las palabras se perdieron en el algún rincón de la galería.

Cuatro meses.

Hace cuatro meses no comprendía el verdadero significado de _volver_.

Su propio _volver_.

El _volver_ de Aslan.

Y todavía…

—Yo también.

Eiji fue sincero.


	5. Chapter 5

—No puedes esperarlo para siempre.

Esperar no era el problema.

Esa noche tuvo otro ataque. Horas después abordó el avión.

Pero sentía que no era correcto.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica resplandecía, a pesar de todo, todavía lo hacía; no es que Eiji lo hubiera dudado alguna vez.—

¡Eiji! —la vio llamar entre la multitud y aun así, con todo y su bonita sonrisa, todavía parecía que iba a llorar.

¿Por qué se veía tan triste?, quiso saber Eiji, pero los brazos tibios de Jessica le pidieron que no lo hiciera, que por favor no preguntara.

Así que no lo hizo.

Soltó su maleta. Sostuvo a Jessica.

Cuando la sintió relajarse en sus brazos, cuando ella misma se apartó para secar sus lágrimas, cuando su sonrisa fue sincera, Nueva York ya no se sentía tan frío.


	7. Chapter 7

Cerró la puerta y miró a su alrededor.

No era lo mejor. Había polvo, humedad y bisagras sin aceite, pero era suyo, al menos hasta que el casero volviera en un mes.

Tal vez solo estaba siendo desagradecido.

Podía ser peor, lo sabía.

Y aun así, decir que era suficiente, que no necesitaba más, sería mentira.

 _Necesitar_ , ¿Esa era la palabra correcta?


End file.
